To Live Well
by An Asian Guy
Summary: When Harry Potter decided to leave the Three Broomsticks early, he bumped into Katie Bell, who dropped a certain opal necklace. After picking it up, Harry learns to simply live well from friends and family despite everything. AU. Oneshot. Completed.


To Live Well

* * *

The bang forced his hands to fly off Mundungus's throat, who began gasping and spluttering. Before Harry could seize the thief once more, Mundungus frantically snatched his fallen case and Disapparated with a CRACK.

"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING -!"

"There's no point, Harry," Tonks interrupted him quietly, appearing out of nowhere. "Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"

"Yes, but still," said Tonks, untroubled. "You should get out of the cold."

Hermione put a hand on his back, and Ron led the trio through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

The moment he was inside, Harry took off his gloves and tossed it onto a table before bursting out, "He was nicking Sirus's stuff!"

"I know, Harry, but please don't shout, people are staring," whispered Hermione. "Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink."

"Don't bother," said Harry, rather rudely. "I'm not in the mood for that right now. I'm heading back to the castle."

Harry drew his cloak tightly around himself and rearranged his crimson scarf snuggly around his neck. Hermione began doing the same, but Ron shook his head and gestured for her to sit back down.

"Ron, what are you doing?" said Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione, give him some space," Ron said. "He needs a moment to himself."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry muttered. "I'll see you both at the castle soon, yeah?"

"See you then, Harry," Hermione whispered after him. Harry simply nodded in return, and left the busy pub into the cold, miserable weather. He didn't hear Ron calling him back for the gloves he left behind on the table.

Harry's thoughts strayed to Sirius as he trudged slowly up the road to Hogwarts through frozen sludge and relenting sleet. Seeing Mundungus with Sirius's stuff opened up thoughts he had kept repressed for a year since… well, since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It was an odd feeling - it wasn't anger like it was before, but simply just pure grief and regret.

It was a little while before Harry became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend had become shriller and louder from behind him. Harry glanced back behind at their figures, who began drawing closer and closer to him on the path. It was clear that the two girls were having an argument about something Katie had in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" he heard Katie say.

Leanne and Katie drew closer now, their paces faster than his own. As Harry rounded a corner in the lane, Katie bumped into him, the sleet coming thick and fast, and the package Katie was holding fell into the frozen ground. Instinctively, he reached down for the opal necklace, which had fallen out of the package, his cold hands wrapping tightly around the familiar necklace.

At once, Harry felt himself being lifted gracefully into the air and felt his arms stretching out, as if he was about to fly without a broom. His eyes forced themselves to shut, and he heard someone let out a terrible scream. And then he felt it, a pain akin to the Cruciatus Curse. His very bones were on fire, and his eyes began rolling madly in his head. He screamed and screamed; he wanted it to end… to black out… to die.

It looked like a crowd was forming around him - was that Hermione and Ron? They were all a blur of shapes and colors to him now. And then suddenly, everything was gone.

* * *

Harry laid face down, listening to the silence. The screaming had stopped, and so had the noise of the harsh winter winds. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching, and no one was here. Harry wasn't sure that he was there himself either.

He could feel the surface of the ground he was lying upon and opened his eyes. Gone were his clothes, but surrounding him was a bright mist, unlike anything he had experienced before. The mist did not hide his surrounding, it was as if the cloudy vapors were his surrounding that was simply not yet formed.

He sat up and touched his face. His glasses were missing too. Embarrassed, he idly wished that he would have clothes and as soon as that thought was completed, he was pleasantly surprised to see that he was now wearing his home-made Weasley jumper a pair of comfortable pants.

Harry turned slowly on the spot, and suddenly his surroundings began to create themselves in front of him. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with its clear, domed glass ceiling. He was the only one there, except for -

He recoiled, spotting a revolting creature nearby. It made a pitiful noise, the sound of small soft thumpings as it flapped, flailed, and struggled. It resembled a small, naked child, curling on the ground with its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat, stuffed out of sight, struggling to breathe.

He did not wish to approach it, but regardless of his growing fear, he crept carefully towards it, ready to leap away at any moment. He became close enough to touch it, but he couldn't find the will to do so. He felt like a coward, thinking that he should comfort it, but it repulsed him nevertheless.

"You can't help it, son."

He spun around, and nearby fell back in surprise. James Potter was the same exact height as he was. He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled. He wore his glasses like Mr. Weasley's, a little lopsided.

Sirius was tall and handsome, filled with a sort of new life that had energized him that Harry had only seen glimpses of in life. He moved with an easy grace, a large grin on his face with his hand comfortably tucked in his pocket.

Lily's smile was the widest of all. She pushed her long auburn hair back as she approached him, and her green eyes searched his face hungrily, as she would never be able to look at him enough.

"You've been so brave," she said softly.

Harry could not bring himself to speak. His eyes feasted on the trio before him, and he thought that he would like to stay here forever, however long that may be.

"I didn't want you to die," Harry said, the words flowing out from him without him realizing it. "Any of you. I'm sorry -"

"It's not your fault, Harry," Sirius said warmly. "I should be sorry. Sorry that I left you so early, sorry I was so careless, so foolish -"

He couldn't help himself, his arms reaching out and wrapping themselves around his godfather. He half expected his arms to go through the man's body, but once he felt Sirius returning the hug, he squeezed as tightly as he could around him. Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet…

"But you're dead," said Harry. "All of you."

"We are," James said sadly.

"Then… I'm dead too?"

Lily brushed away the tears that were beginning to form at the edge of her eyelashes. "No, Harry," she said softly. "Not yet."

"Not?" Harry repeated.

"Not," said Sirus this time.

"But…" Harry rubbed his face. "But I should have died, I think. That necklace, I remember dying!"

"Dumbledore will have the answers to your question," James said quietly. "He's a good man, Harry, but flawed."

"When you talk to him," Lily added. "Make sure the Headmaster tells you everything. He has been carrying a heavy burden alone all these years."

"When I talk to him?" Harry asked. "You mean, I can go back?"

"Yes," Sirius said firmly. "You've got a choice, Harry."

"What if…" he hesitated. "What if I want to stay with you all?"

"That is up to you, Harry," said James, looking at Harry with a fond smile. "Where do you think we are?"

Until James had asked, Harry had not known. Now, he found an answer escape his lips, seeing his surroundings more clearly now.

"It looks like King's Cross station," Harry said. "Except a lot cleaner and empty, and there are no trains as far as I can see."

"Really?" James said, surprised. "I suppose it does make sense, a little."

"Where did you think we were?" Harry asked, a little defensively.

"We have no idea," said Sirius. "It's whatever you think it is."

"You can choose, Harry," Lily said softly. "If you decide to move on, you can take the train."

"And where would it take me?"

"Onward," his mother answered simply.

Silence.

They were all waiting on him to speak, to decide what to do from here. He looked down at the white floor, weighting his choices in his head. The realization of what would happen next setting gradually over Harry like softly falling snow.

"I'm going back," he said, half asking them, and half already decided. "I've got to stop him. Voldemort."

"We're proud of you," said Sirius. "All of us."

"Send Moony our love," James said. "Tell him to forgive himself like we already have."

"And give Severus my letters," Lily said quietly. "He needs some closure at the very least."

Harry turned to Sirius, who grasped him firmly on both shoulders. "After you win, Harry, don't think of us too often. I don't want you getting sad. Just live well. Just live. We'll be with you every step of the way."

Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would be so hard; it was so warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to the world of pain, loss, and suffering. His father and mother were smiling warmly at him again, and Sirius gave him a large grin that made his heart ache once more. They all stepped closer to him, all three of them hugging him softly at the same time and he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness overcome him as he realized he would never, ever feel their touch again when he returned.

"Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

"It's in your head," said James, beaming at him, his voice sounding loud and strong in Harry's ears. "Doesn't mean it can't be real too."

The bright mist began descending again, obscuring the trio that was still watching him. A bright light engulfed him, and he could no longer see his surroundings once more.

* * *

He was lying faceup on a warm, comfortable surface, the loud noises of people arguing back and forth nearby. Harry could feel the linen sheets surrounding him, and he could smell the aroma of flowers besides his bed.

Harry swallowed hard and opened his eyes. He gently pulled down the white linen sheets that had covered his face and looked slowly around the room.

There was Dumbledore, looking unusually tired, talking with Minister Scrimgeour, who was accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt. On his left was Katie Bell, sleeping soundly in her own bed, but Harry could see the faint smudges of her makeup, clearly caused by the tears that had previously trailed down her face. Hermione and Ron were sleeping in chairs on his right, with Hermione lying on Ron's shoulder as they slept.

"Sir?" Harry rasped quietly, his mouth dry like sand in the desert.

Dumbledore's head snapped so fast towards him, that Harry was almost frightened. With the movement of an impatient young man, Dumbledore approached his bedside on his left, the Minister and Kingsley following closely behind.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, his clear blue eyes lighting up in happiness. "Harry!"

Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard. He heard the clatter of noises as Madam Pomfrey made her presence known, and the mediwitch rushed over to his bedside, bumping into Ron and Hermione in the process. The mediwitch poked and prodded him with a variety of magic, some he recognized as diagnostics spells. The Minister of Magic was gaping, his mouth open and his surprise so audible.

And Ron and Hermione woke during the commotion, the two whose company he craved most.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed aftering rubbing his eyes a series of times. He blinked furiously in wonder, while Hermione began to wipe away tears that were beginning to form on her face.

"Ron, Hermione," he said quietly, smiling faintly at them. "I'm glad you're both here."

"I would like to speak to Harry alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Rufus, Kingsley, Ronald, Hermione, Poppy - please leave us."

"Headmaster!" spluttered Madam Pomfrey. "He was dead - I saw it with my own eyes."

"And now he is as much alive as you or I," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Harry curled in his bed uncomfortably at the stares from everyone besides Dumbledore, who began twirling his thumbs merrily. The Minister looked as if he wanted to refuse, but suddenly frowned.

"It is your school, Dumbledore. I'll respect your wishes at the very least," Minister Scrimgeour sighed. "The Prophet will need to hear about this anyways. The Boy-Who-Lived. Twice!"

"Thank you, Rufus," Dumbledores said calmly.

"I expect we will have a lengthy discussion upon this matter, however, Dumbledore. Not tomorrow, but later tonight."

With that, the Minister left the hospital wing along with Kingsley, who gave the Headmaster a courteous nod before leaving the room.

"You can't make me leave," Ron said furiously. "He's my best mate. You can't!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. But like Ron, Hermione did nothing to move away from Harry's side. She crossed her arms and looked at the Headmaster pointedly.

"It's okay, you two," said Harry. "I think… I think I need to talk to Dumbledore first."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, flinging her arms around him. Ron began patting his arm awkwardly, much to his amusement.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said patiently. "I promise you, after I am done speaking to Mister Potter, you can talk to him immediately."

"We'll be right outside the door, Harry," said Ron. Hermione nodded furiously in agreement.

Harry gave them a warm smile in return. He watched them leave out the door, their heads turning back every so often to glance at him before the door finally closed behind them.

"As for poor Miss Bell there," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey. "I daresay she is under the effects of the Potion of Dreamless Sleep, is she not?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Poor girl, she was terribly distraught when she learned she killed Mister Potter under the Imperius."

"If you could awaken Miss Bell, Poppy, I believe she would be quite ecstatic to discover the demise of Mister Potter here was greatly exaggerated."

"Of course, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey agreed.

"And please bring her to your office," Dumledore added. "I would like some privacy with Mister Potter."

Dumbledore smiled warmly down at him as Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand, and the bed that carried Katie Bell began to follow her. Once the doors closed behind the pair, Dumbledore sighed, as if a great invisible weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

The Headmaster conjured a simple wooden chair wordlessly from thin air, and sat down beside Harry. He looked as old and weary as Harry had ever seen him.

"If you are ready," Dumbledore began gently. "I would like to know what happened after you touched that necklace."

Harry took a deep breath. "I died," he said, looking into Dumbledore's eyes, who was listening intently to his every syllable he was uttering. "I saw them, sir. My father, my mother. Sirius."

"Your loved ones," Dumbledore nodded, leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes.

"Yes," he continued. "Sir, they said you would have some answers for me. How I was able to come back here…"

"I had hoped to spare you from a life of pain, Harry," Dumbledore said, opening his clear blue eyes and looking intently at Harry. "Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, sir," Harry said, confused.

Dumbledore smiled humorlessly, with a hint of sadness on his face.

"There are things you do not know, Harry. You know, of course, of your connection between Tom Riddle. I am afraid, Harry, that the connection was something more wretched. I had hoped to gather another piece of evidence to confirm my theory about your connection this year, but the events of yesterday has given me plenty.

"But to understand the connection between yourself and Voldemort, we must begin decades ago. At the same age as you are now, give or take a few months, Tom Riddle was doing all he could to attain immortality. A Horcrux, the most vilest magic I have ever encountered. You see, Harry, to make a Horcrux, one must perform a dark ritual and split his soul through an act of murder of an innocent.

"I suspect, however, that Voldemort has created more than one Horcrux. Evidence of this, I do not have, but I believe answers may be discovered through Horace some other time…"

"Is that why he didn't die when he attacked me? He had a Horcrux hidden somewhere? A bit of his soul was safe?"

"I believe so," said Dumbledore. "Four years ago, you handed proof to me, Harry. The diary. Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

"The diary had his soul? That's how it was able to possess Ginny," Harry realized. A thought struck him like lightning. "That's what I saw back there," he muttered to himself in horror.

Dumbledore leaned forward intently. "What did you see, Harry?"

"I think it was a part of Voldemort's soul… when I died, I saw a small creature. It was small and fragile and wounded. It looked like him," he whispered with growing dread. "Sir, am I a Horcrux?"

The Headmaster's eyes were full of tears. "I had suspected that, of course. You see then, my burden. You were becoming a man, experiencing the wonders of life, and I have failed you each year you were in danger at Hogwarts. I had hope to spare you from this knowledge."

"I have to die," Harry said numbly. "For Voldemort to die too?"

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "I was wrong."

Harry looked up at the old wizard, who was beaming with hope and pride.

"Even the oldest of us can be wrong," the Headmaster said, smiling. "Without a doubt, you died yesterday. Today, you are still alive, and the Horcrux is no longer within you. I was wrong, Harry. And for that, I am truly grateful that I was mistaken."

"You should have told me, sir" Harry said tiredly. "I never had a normal life. I deserved to know."

"You are correct, Harry. It was wrong of me to keep this from you. Will you forgive an old man's mistake?"

"Of course," Harry said quietly, and Dumbledore nodded at him, showing his gratitude.

There was a small silence that passed between them.

"Sir?" he asked, and Dumbledore looked at him expectantly. "Do you think you can bring Snape and Remus here? My parents and Sirius wanted to tell them something."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected him, standing up and vanishing his chair. "Of course, Harry, I can do that for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"It is I who should be thanking you," Dumbledore said quietly. "You have given an old man his hope back. But perhaps we should pause our conversation here. I believe your friends have been waiting too long to see you again. And of course, I daresay Miss Bell is awake now, and would like a moment of your time."

"Katie?" Harry blinked. "How is she?"

"Miss Bell is recovering, Harry, no doubt traumatized by the events that have trespassed. The Imperius Curse takes a heavy toll on its victims after all. I can only hope the news of your return will provide a small comfort for her."

"Why did she have that necklace, sir?" Harry frowned. "I think I saw it before at Borgin and Burkes years ago."

Dumbledore's smile faded; his face was heavy with sadness. "I have my suspicions, Harry, and a suspect with it. I will ask you to keep your silence upon this matter, for me to investigate further. You have no reason to trust me, I know, but I would ask you to place your trust once more on me for me to handle this affair."

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore smiled softly at him.

"Alas," the Headmaster stood and vanished his chair. "I believe Miss Bell is awake now. She appears to be quite eager to see you. Perhaps we can continue this discussion another time?"

"Of course, sir," Harry said.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore beamed. "Whenever you are ready, my office will always be open for you. I must say, for this week, I am quite fond of Sherbet lemon."

With that the Headmaster winked at Harry before strolling merrily down the hospital wing towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Before the door could close, out came Katie Bell, her blonde hair a wild mess. Her blue eyes grew wide when she met his own.

"Harry!" Katie cried out, as she made her way down towards where he laid. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Harry said awkwardly. "I am."

"God, I'm so sorry, Harry," said Katie, taking a seat where Ron had sat earlier. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault," he reassured her. "Do you know what happened?"

"The necklace," Katie said. "It was cursed. Someone wanted me to bring it to Dumbledore."

"Can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's okay, Katie," he said. "It's not a big deal."

Katie gave him an incredulous look. "I almost killed you!" she said, bursting into tears. "Do you have any idea what's that like?"

"I reckon Wood might have a general idea," Harry said with a small smile. "I swear, all his Quidditch training felt like he was trying to kill us all. Thank Merlin he graduated ages ago."

Katie giggled through her tears, and Harry couldn't help but find it cute.

"I've always wondered what happened to him," Harry mused. "And to Angelina and Alicia too."

Katie's eyes lit up. "Angelina's on the Falmouth Falcons, and Alicia plays for the Holyhead Harpies. They were recruited for reserve positions after they graduated last year."

"That's great!" Harry said, rather lamely. "And Wood plays for Puddlemere United now, right?"

"Reserve Keeper," said Katie. "Though, there's rumors that Puddlemere United's current keeper is looking to retire soon at the end of the year."

"What about you?" said Harry. "What team will you be joining?"

"I…" Katie hesitated. "Well, I don't think I want to play Quidditch professionally."

"But you're the best Chaser I've ever seen!" Harry said, surprised. "Any team would be lucky to have you."

Katie blushed. "Thanks, Harry," she said happily. "But really, I just like the flying part of Quidditch. It's so much fun flying with friends."

"Yeah, I get it," Harry agreed. "It really is amazing, isn't it?"

"The best," Katie said, smiling warmly at him.

She has really nice teeth, Harry thought idly, and felt embarrassed at himself for thinking that. He could feel his heart began to pound in his chest as his hands began to feel clammy. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, remembering what Sirius had told him. Just live well, his godfather had wanted.

"You know what?" Harry said, feeling rather brave now. "Let's go flying. Just us."

Katie blinked. "Like, a date?"

He could feel his Gryffindor courage beginning to disappear as quickly as it had arrived. Before his courage could fully leave him though, he nodded his head firmly. "Exactly," said Harry.

Katie shook her head incredulously. "You're absolutely insane," she said, her mouth slightly agape. "I killed you -"

"- accidently." he said, rather helpfully.

Katie ignored him. "- and now you're asking me out? Are you crazy?"

"I think dying really changes your perspective on things," said Harry. "At least, in my opinion."

"Harry," Katie said flatly. "You're the only one who can have that opinion."

"Exactly," he said, wagging his eyebrows exaggeratingly at her.

"You're insane," she said again, slapping him gently on the arm playfully. Katie cocked her head back and looked him into his eyes inquisitively.

"So?"

"Alright," Katie said, the curves of her lips turning upwards. "Of course I will. I'd love to go flying with you, Harry."

"It's a date," Harry said firmly. "How about tomorrow?"

"You move fast, Harry," said Katie, amused.

"I can't help it," he shrugged. "I'm a Seeker - we like doing things fast."

"Not all things, I hope," Katie winked suggestively at him, and he could feel the heat growing on his cheeks. Katie must've noticed it too, letting out a small laugh. "You're really cute, Harry. I like that." With that, the Gryffindor Chaster planted a firm kiss on his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry."

He watched Katie Bell leave the hospital wing and saw Ron and Hermione hurrying towards him, but all he could think about was how soft her lips were on his cheeks. It felt rather wonderful.

* * *

As Harry waited for Katie Bell to meet him in the Common Room, he hoped that the upcoming date would take his mind off of things.

It had been odd, seeing Remus break down in front of him. It was even stranger, comforting the older man, who had wept and wept when Harry delivered the message of forgiveness from beyond.

Snape, however, did not wept. The Potion Master had frozen the moment he mentioned his mother's name. He had wondered briefly, if they were friends once, but it seemed Snape had a history that Harry was afraid to address. When he mentioned the letters his mother wanted to give to the Slytherin Head of House, the man gave him a slight, faint nod and left the hospital wing without another word. It was odd, to say the least.

More unnerving was his departure from the hospital, much to the disapproval of Madam Pomfrey. Upon stepping back into the halls of the castle, all eyes watched his very movement, as if he was Merlin returned.

"The Chosen One," he heard some whispered when he'd passed them in the halls. He hated it.

At least he was alone now, Harry thought to himself. And the moon was unusually bright tonight, illuminating the quiet Quidditch field. The vibrantly green grass flowed softly with the gentle breeze in the air, and he felt at peace with himself, away from the stares and musings of other people.

"Hi, Harry!" Katie beamed at him when he spotted her. She was wearing a rather large crimson earmuff that matched with her thick gloves. Her Gryffindor scarf was wrapped firmly around her neck, and her mossy hair flowed down around it, slightly swaying in the winter wind.

"Katie," he said, smiling warmly at her. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks," she said happily. "Leanne helped me pick up my outfit. How do I look?"

"She did a good job," said Harry. "Honestly, you look beautiful."

"You're very kind," said Katie, giving him another soft kiss on his cheek. "So, mind telling me what your plans are for our date?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I wanted to do something fun, just us two, with no one else around."

"Harry!" Katie exclaimed. "I'm not that kind of lady."

"Sorry," he said quickly, blushing slightly. "Bad choice of words. But you know what I meant. I get surrounded by other people nowadays."

"I do," Katie said. "Since we're on the Quidditch field, will we be flying?"

"Of course," he said. "After our picnic first though."

"I should've bought my broom too," Katie said wistfully.

"Well, I did bring mine's," Harry said, gesturing towards it.

"Wow, I've always wanted to ride a Firebolt," Katie said wistfully. "It's always amazing watching you catch the Snitch on that broom."

"Do you want to ride it now? We can do a picnic later."

She nodded, her head bobbing up and down eagerly as she looked at him in anticipation. He got off the Firebolt and handed it gently to her. Katie quickly mounted the broom and went soaring into the skies. He watched her fly around and around the field, soaring and tumbling above help gleefully before she flew back towards him.

"I can't believe I'm riding on your broom," Katie said in delight before turning a deep red. "Not like that," she quickly said, and Harry felt himself blush too as he heard the unintended innuendo.

"Shut up," Katie laughed, seeing his red face. "You know what I meant!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it," she said, flying circles around him now.

"Fair enough," he laughed, watching her land back onto the ground.

Her eyes quickly lit up, and she offered out her hand. "Hop on," said Katie. "I want to fly around with you."

He mounted on the back of his Firebolt, and hesitated. Katie must have noticed, because she let out a small laugh. "You can put your hands around my waist. I promise I won't hex you."

He did just that. It felt rather nice, actually, holding onto the Gryffindor Chaser firmly. Together, they soared into the night sky, flying fluidly and soaring wonderfully around the fields. Harry left his worries behind him, flying with Katie. They were like two beautiful birds, lighting up the night sky as they flew. Together, they soared higher above the castle, moving with exhilarating speed. At times they were falling fast and falling free, or rising rapidly and rising rapturously.

He wasn't sure how long he had flown around with Katie, but he was slightly disappointed when Katie began flying back towards the ground. When they landed, she laughed with glee and threw her arms around him excitedly.

"I've always wanted to fly with a Firebolt," she said happily. "You're absolutely amazing, Harry. Thank you for that."

"No problem," he said. "It was really fun flying with you. You're amazing on it."

"I'm okay," Katie said modestly. "Angelina or Alicia are better fliers than me. You should see them fly professionally. They're so good."

"I'd rather see you fly," Harry said honestly, and her lips curved upwards.

"So," Katie said, looking away briefly. "You mentioned a picnic earlier?"

"That's right," Harry said, and pulled out his wand. He summoned the basket over along with the handmade Gryffindor blanket that Luna had made for him after he left the hospital wing.

"It's beautiful," Katie said absentmindedly, running her hand along the blanket.

She is, Harry agreed quietly, looking at Katie.

"You bought grapes!" Katie said happily, rumbling through the picnic basket. "And sandwiches! With parsley and cheese and pesto? That's my favorite! How did you know?"

"I asked Leanne. I wanted everything to be perfect for our date. I hope it's been going great so far."

She winked at him. "I'll let you know what I think of it at the end, Harry. But needless to say, you're doing quite well."

"I'm glad to it," said Harry, reaching for his own sandwich.

They ate together, enjoying each other's company. When they finished their meal, they began laying down on the soft red-gold blanket, watching the bright moon and shining stars above them light up the dark. She laid beside him, her head gently pressing on top of his arm.

"I'm really glad we did this," Harry said after some time.

"I am too," Katie said. "Are you ever going to ask me about how I think this date is going?"

"I don't want to," he said. "Because it means it's going to end soon."

"I know. But you should ask me."

"Well then," Harry said. "How was the date?"

"Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"You haven't kissed me yet," said Katie, blushing slightly.

"Oh," Harry found himself saying. "Right."

"Are you going to kiss me?" she whispered at him, her bright blue eyes gazing into his.

"I'd like that," he swallowed.

She smiled. "Well, then, go ahead."

He gently brushed away a lock of her hair that had fallen down during the flight and tucked it neatly behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," he said once more.

Katie laughed. "Don't be such a dork, Harry. Shut up and kiss me."

He did just that.

* * *

It had been two months since his first date with Katie, and Harry felt guilty about making her wait for a second date. The fight against Voldemort had taken him on many adventures with Dumbledore, beginning with going to a seaside cave twice - why risk your life drinking Voldemort's potion, he had asked - and finding a note belonging to what they now realized was Regulus Black. From there, Kreacher was quite helpful to assist with fulfilling his favorite master's last order, and the destruction of the Locket soon followed, safely destroyed in Dumbledore's office. A fine weapon, Dumbledore had said of the Sword of Gryffindor, for a more civilized age.

And so, their attention turned towards finding Ravenclaw's Diadem. The screams from the Locket prior to its destruction had attracted the attention of many curious ghosts, who were unable to enter the Headmaster's office. But one ghost confronted Harry late one night after Quidditch practice in the Changing Room, giving him a dreadful fright.

The Gray Lady revealed her name to him, formerly Helena Ravenclaw when she had lived, and Harry discovered about her connection to Tom Riddle and the forest of Albania. He heard her tragic tale of her relationship with the Bloody Baron, who had stalked and pursued her, even in death.

Dumbledore had been pleased upon discovering where the Diadem had been hidden, and deduced that it must be somewhere hidden well at Hogwarts. However, the Headmaster had frowned, the disturbing matter of the Bloody Baron would no go unaddressed. A day later, the Bloody Baron no longer existed at Hogwarts.

The pair of them had searched the Chamber of Secrets for two days. Dumbledore was quite pleased sliding down the large pipe, refusing Harry's suggestion of finding some sort of stairs nearby. The corpse of the basilisk had a terrible stench as it decayed, and Dumbledore suggested for Harry to harvest the parts of the snake. Except for the fangs, Dumbledore suggested. After all, teeth can be quite useful, especially if they have venom infused with it.

It took all of the house-elves at Hogwarts to harvest the corpse, and Harry readily agreed to give Hogwarts a small share of the ingredients from the basilisk. Professor Snape was seen quite ecstatic the following days much to the surprise of the students and staff of Hogwarts. Some even swore they saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor smiling when passing by his office.

After discovering a few old artifacts, but not another one of Voldemort's Horcrux, they searched the Room of Requirement, and found Ravenclaw's lost diadem, or un-lost diadem now, as Dumbledore had corrected himself when they had discovered it. A quick use of the Sword of Gryffindor once more, and the Horcrux was no more.

Harry sought out the Gray Lady shortly, who was quite displeased seeing its destruction. She became more understanding after he had explained that Voldemort had corrupted it with the dark arts to serve his purpose. With the diadem returned back to Hogwarts, the Gray Lady was finally at peace, and decided to move on to the next great adventure. The remains of the diadem was returned to Ravenclaw's house, and the Daily Prophet issued a front page release upon the news.

Needless to say, Voldemort was frightened upon hearing what had happened to the diadem. Professor Snape had reported that the Dark Lord summoned Bellatrix to question about a certain cup, which she had kept safety with the goblins. Dumbledore's eyes had lit up triumphantly, he and gave Snape a single Basilisk fang. For Nagini, Dumbledore had said. And with it, I hold your vow compete, Severus.

The goblins traded the cup for the return of Gryffindor's Sword, which Dumbledore and Harry promptly destroyed with a fang, and the snake was killed, its meal poisoned. Snape sought refuge at Hogwarts before the Dark Lord could discover his treachery. Voldemort's fury was felt by an unexpected attack on the Muggles, as the Death Eater began massacring innocents along the bridge on the River Thames. The Ministry had covered it up, but the tragedy was felt heavily by Dumbledore, who mourned each of the dead.

"Thought I'd find you here," said Katie behind him. "Everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine," he said automatically, keeping his gaze on the wonderful scenery of the Hogwarts' ground from the Astronomy Tower.

Katie stepped onto the ledge of the window, and sat down beside him, her legs dangling in the open air like his own. She wrapped her arm around him, and he felt himself lean into her instinctively.

"Thanks," he muttered to her softly. "I guess I needed this."

"I know," said Katie gently. "Ever since you've joined the team as a little firstie, I know all your looks. Now that we're dating, I know how you feel."

"Really?" Harry said, amused. "How do I feel, then?"

"You're troubled," she said.

"Of course I am," he laughed humorlessly. "That's what happens when a Dark Lord's after you."

"Worst case scenario?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Your worst-case scenario," said Katie. "What's the absolute worst thing that could happen to you now?"

"Voldemort kills me, directly or indirectly. Again. Everyone dies?"

"Okay," Katie nodded. "And best-case scenario?"

"Voldemort dies. Everyone lives. A happily ever after with you?"

"I'd like that," said Katie. "You better beat him, Harry. I'm looking forward to that with you."

"I will," he said.

"Promise me that."

"Katie -"

"Promise me," said Katie again firmly.

He gently caressed her checks softly and took a breath. "Katie, I'll beat him. I will." He pointed down towards the blossoming flowers and trees in the Forbidden Forest. "You see that? I want to do with you what spring does with the flowers and trees. God, I know we're young, Katie, but I want to grow old with you. I promise you that, and more."

Her lips were soft and tasted like the very best kind of peaches. And as he closed his eyes, he could see a future with this beautiful girl he was holding, ignoring the vultures and black crows that had plagued his thoughts.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried once more, and the Riddle's wand flew out of his master's hands and into Harry's.

The Dark Lord turned to face him, a picture of rage splashed across his face. Suddenly, a red light burst from Dumbledore's wand, and the Dark Lord crumbled down to the floor at last.

Before any of Voldemort's Inner Circle could react, Dumbeldore caught his former student with a swish of his wand, and quickly knelt beside him. Harry watched as Dumbledore's blacked arm gripped the Elder Wand tightly, before a bright light emerged and blinded the whole room.

The fighting came to a stop once the effects of the magic ended. Harry rubbed his eyes, and saw Dumbledore laying on the floor besides Voldemort, who got to his feet. He watched with horror as the Dark Lord picked up the Elder Wand and whispered the incantation of the Killing Curse at Dumbledore's body.

Nothing.

There was no green light or any sort of magic that was emitted from the wand. And Tom Riddle's face was marked with confusion, then anger, then horror, and then a combination of all three. His remaining Death Eater's began to flee, some Apparated away, some porkeyed away. Those too slow to react were promptly Stunned, then bounded.

Tom Riddle sat down slowly, taking in the hateful glares all around him. Wizards and witches, fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters of those he had murdered.

Dumbledore sat up, his knees wobbling slightly as the Headmaster moved.

"I've always said there were worse things than death, Tom," said Dumbledore sadly. "A life without magic, for you, I daresay, is a terrible fate indeed."

Tom remained silent. He did not speak when Hermione conjured thick ropes to bind him, nor did he struggle as Ron Stunned him. The crowd followed the duo as they dragged Tom away from Hogwarts. Soon, all that remained was and Harry and Dumbledore once more.

"I am about to die," said Dumbledore softly when Harry approached him.

"I know," Harry said. "Thank you, sir, for everything."

The Headmaster smiled tiredly up at him. "I know you have already forgiven me for my mistakes, Harry, but I feel as if I should apologize once more. For your childhood, for the burden you had endured at the hands of Voldemort."

"And I have already forgiven you. You are just a man, sir. We all make mistakes."

"Thank you, Harry. Before I die," Dumbledore paused. "Could you tell my brother, how sorry I am? For the actions and choices I made in my youth?

"I will," said Harry. "But I suspect Aberforth already knows that."

Dumbledore collapsed, but Harry caught him before he hit the ground.

"I have been fighting that terrible curse too long," Dumbledore mused out loud, more to himself than to his student. Harry could see the darkness of the curse slowing spreading towards the Headmaster's neck.

"It's okay, sir," said Harry. "You can stop fighting now."

"Does it hurt?" asked Dumbledore. "Well, dying, that is?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "It is quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"Thank you, Harry, for comforting an old man before he goes."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Harry sat in silence, cradling Dumbledore in his lap like a child. He heard some footsteps approached him and did not need to look up to know that it was Katie, sitting besides him now.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice suddenly strong. "Live well. Promise me."

"I will, sir," Harry said, his hand reaching for Katie's. She gave him a tight squeeze as he watched Dumbledore's breathing go slower and slower.

"Ariana," Dumbledore breathed. And then, he stopped.

.Harry wasn't sure how long he held Dumbledore's body and cried, but he knew that his promise to Dumbledore, and to his loved ones to live well was sitting right beside him in his grief. He would live well with Katie. A family perhaps, a house together. A future together for certain. He would grow old with her. All would be well, soon.

And soon, all was well.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Some excerpts may seem familiar, as they are taken from Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. I take no credit for that.

Please leave some feedback so that I can improve upon my writings. Thanks!


End file.
